


myself and heart are at ease

by onhos



Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Musicals, Pining, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22254025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: Junmyeon worries before the musical.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Kudos: 34





	myself and heart are at ease

**Author's Note:**

> hiiii enjoy this random fic

"Hyung?"

The voice is quiet amongst the loud, frantic bustle of backstage. Staff rush past them, actors flitting back and forth, some pale with worry and others bouncing with excitement. Kyuhyun ignores the bright lights and the loud noises and turns to look at his old friend.

"Okay?" Kyuhyun mouths to Junmyeon. 

When Kyuhyun looks down at Junmyeon, he recognises the worried lines of Junmyeon's face that are still visible beneath his heavy makeup. Under the careful mask Junmyeon presents to reassure everyone else is a vulnerable fear that he'll never be good enough. Kyuhyun wants to reach out to him. The worry pulls at his heart.

Junmyeon's hand tugs gently at Kyuhyun's sleeve. Though Junmyeon never shows his worry to his bandmates, he feels comfortable enough around Kyuhyun to be vulnerable like this, his fingers trembling around the fabric of Kyuhyun's sleeve.

"Need a second?" Kyuhyun asks, softly, and Junmyeon nods gratefully.

There's a room near them, empty except for the clothes hanging on the backs of the chairs. Kyuhyun takes Junmyeon's hand and pulls him into it. The door closes behind them, and finally the world slows down, and grows quiet.

With an averted gaze, Junmyeon runs a worried hand through his hair.

"Hyung," Junmyeon says again, his eyes fixed on the carpet, "Do you think I'll do well?"

Kyuhyun feels a rush of affection for his friend, a familiar and warm sensation that he's used to, by now. It spills out of him too often. His bandmates are sick of him talking about Junmyeon, worrying about him, laughing about something he did. 

"That's what you're worried about?" 

"Yeah." Junmyeon grins sheepishly, "I know it's ridiculous, but I just- I don't- I'm scared. Even now I wonder if I should even be here, performing."

"You know what I think, don't you?" Kyuhyun asks softly, "What I always think?"

Not many people see Junmyeon this nervous, this vulnerable, his bubbly self quietened by pressure. Being a leader means he's always taking care of everyone else. Right now, though, he's leaning on Kyuhyun for support, and Kyuhyun is more than happy to take care of him. 

He takes Junmyeon's face between his hands.

"Lovely Junmyeonnie," He says, "There's no one better than you, okay? You do everything perfectly. If I think you're this good, what do you think your fans think?"

Junmyeon starts to smile, finally, and Kyuhyun runs a gentle thumb over his cheek.

"You'll smudge my makeup." He mutters.

"I don't care." Kyuhyun pinches his cheek, "It gives me strength that you're here. Let hyung give you strength too, okay?"

A smile tugs at Junmyeon's cheeks, and Kyuhyun feels a rush of fondness for him.

"I'm worried." He admits. "I don't want to let anyone down."

"You won't." Kyuhyun tilts his head, looking at Junmyeon fondly. "You never have. You make everyone proud. Especially me."

They look at each other for a moment. 

"Thanks," Kyuhyun mutters, "For trusting me."

"You're embarrassed." Junmyeon laughs, reaching up to tug at Kyuhyun's ear, "Look, it's turning red."

"Hey!" Kyuhyun can't be annoyed. He's too relieved to see the laughter rising into Junmyeon's face again. They should always laugh together. 

"You're such a softie." Junmyeon tugs at his ear again. "Thanks, sunbae."

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows, and Kyuhyun laughs brightly.

"God, don't call me that, it makes me feel old." 

In the empty changing room, Junmyeon wraps his arms tightly around Kyuhyun's middle. 

"Thank you, though, hyung." 

Kyuhyun blinks at the sincerity in Junmyeon's voice. His voice is warm and gentle. Lovely, lovely Junmyeon. His cheeks are soft under Kyuhyun's hands. Kyuhyun is only this soft around him.

"Feeling better, are we?" Kyuhyun can't stop smiling, his usual mood around Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon squeezes him tighter, his eyes bright and happy, and Kyuhyun can't help but bend down to kiss him softly and sweetly. He tries to put comfort into the kiss, a whisper of good luck against Junmyeon's mouth.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing." Kyuhyun kisses him again, quickly, though his cheeks are flushed with embarrassment, "Come on, let's go. We can't show them how good you are if we're just standing here."

Kyuhyun turns to the door quickly, his hands falling from Junmyeon's cheeks. His hand is on the doorknob, but then he feels a warm presence on his back and stills. Junmyeon is hugging him from behind.

"Love you, hyung." He murmurs, into the back of Kyuhyun's shoulders, and Kyuhyun smiles to himself where no one can see. 

"Stupid kid." Kyuhyun mutters, leaning back into Junmyeon's embrace. "I love you too."


End file.
